What Should Be
by hapiObsessed
Summary: My take on a good a good old Damon and Elena scene, her true feelings for him...and how much she really wants him...not the best summary but a hot story just a click away please read and review, thanks


(AN: my first VD fic my obsession with all things Delena had to be dealt with, I hope you enjoy it and please please review, thanks )

Watching him walk across the room to pour himself a drink, Elena couldn't take her eyes off of him and all his glory, those dark smouldering eyes enough to make you confess your deepest darkest secrets just so he would keep them on you, although at the same time just one look from him set her entire body alight with arousal, all she could think of was how good it would feel to have his hands on her body caressing down the back of her neck over her shoulders, pulling at her clothes-

"Earth to Elena" his voice broke her uncontrollable chain of thought

"What?" she asked

"We have to get that hybrid out of town said your annoying boyfriend, I on the other hand would much rather just rip his head off and be done with him" he said with a quick smirk her way before he downed his glass of whiskey, his eyes not leaving hers "what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been distracted, all afternoon" he said sauntering over to her, coming dangerously close to her as usual invading her personal space, looking deep into her eyes as if trying to read her mind, his gaze drifted down to her lips lingering there, feeling the wisps of air from her laboured breathing against his chin

"Um…Damon" was all she was able to let out, at the sound of his name falling from her lips she saw his eyes narrow and come back up to meet hers

"You need to stop doing that" he said taking a step backwards flashing last look at her lips

"Doing what?" she asked honestly confused, and slightly disappointed that he had put some distance between them

"Saying my name" he said throwing his hands in the air while walking out of the room

"Hey wait" she said running after him, leading up to his room

"What?" he said

"You…you have my necklace" she said gesturing to the piece of silver in his hand, before she knew it he was standing in front of her, he reached up and put the necklace around her neck, securing it then letting his hands slide down her neck, he tilted her head backwards so she could look into his eyes "Damon-"

"I said don't" he whispered

"Why?"

"I can't think straight" he said "I can't…DO the right thing when you say it, or when you touch me" he added lastly

"Well, you're the one touching me" was all she was able to think of, he groaned before leaning in and closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers, a shocked moan escaped her lips, allowing him the opportunity to gently bite her bottom lip pulling another moan from her lips, his one hand slid into her hair holding her head to his as he deepened the kiss, while the other made its way down to her waist. She was suddenly slammed into the wall his body pressed into hers, all she could think of was his hands sliding over her body lifting her off the ground wrapping her legs around his hips "wait, wait we shouldn't-"

"Don't ruin it" he groaned into her neck when she broke their kiss, he was holding her up, his hands on her thighs gripping them tightly "Just stop thinking, just let yourself feel for once…just feel" she began to breathe heavily as his teeth nipped at her neck, before he brought his eyes to hers, looking for the confirmation he needed

"Fine" she whispered "do it Damon, make me forget everything" his intense gaze made her melt, but his tight grip on her held her body against his, never letting her drop he moved them over to the bed with lightning speed, bouncing slightly after being thrown onto the bed, she was overcome with all things Damon, his impossibly soft sheets cooling her skin, she was surrounded by his scent, he crawled over her body, pausing to stare into her eyes, she reached up to his chest unbuttoning it before pushing it off his shoulders, he shrugged the shirt off and tossed off the side of the bed, she ran her hands over his chest her nails raking over his skin, he sucked in breath before running his hands up her arms linking their fingers together and pinning her hands above her head, then leaning down to meet her lips once more his tongue gliding over hers claiming her mouth as his as he sucked her tongue for a second before swallowing another one of her moans.

Unable to move, all she could do was feel, feel his strong hands holding her down, the sway of his hips against her own pressing into her core, his lips moving from her own down her neck leaving a trail of kisses along there, he released her hands when he came to her tank top slipping his fingers under it feeling the heated skin of her abdomen, he quickly popped the button of her jeans before sliding his hands further up her abdomen moving the tank to up as he went, she moaned again when his hands wrapped around each of her breasts giving each one a squeeze, he pulled the tank top off before taking a look down at her admiring the beauty he had been craving for the longest time

"So beautiful" he whispered, so quietly it sounded like a sigh, bringing her hands to cradle his face looking into the eyes that had been tormenting her, she pulled his face to hers kissing him again, never getting enough of his mouth and the way it felt on her, let alone his skilled tongue, soon he was at it again, pulling her clothes off as she tugged at his, his hands were all over the place caressing her thighs, stroking her neck and arms his fingers danced over the lips of her already wet core a harsh thumb brushing over her overly sensitive clit making her breath hitch as he did it over and over again, he ran the tip of his aching member across her soaked entrance, her nails dug into his back urging him further, he kissed his way down her neck and bit into her shoulder at the same time pushing himself into her, she let out a whimper, he groaned at her tightness engulfing him as he sunk all the way into her…

Before she knew it she was a ball of sweat and absolute satisfaction hanging off the side of the bed with her legs wrapped around his waist where they were joined , he brought her down onto the pile of sheets they were atop of on the floor, laying down next to her, both trying to catch their breath

"Oh my god" she panted "I can't believe we haven't been doing this all along"

"Well I tried to tell you" he said, she saw the smirk on his face

"Oh shut up" she said rolling over to face him, he brought his hand up to push her hair out of her face, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips pulling her to his chest, she took a deep breath of him wrapping her arm around his waist laying her head on his chest before closing her eyes , feeling him cover the both of them in a sheet before relaxing into his own slumber.


End file.
